The Assassins of Chaos
by MorpheustheDream
Summary: NOTE: An adoption of SoloMafia's "Assassins of Chaos"! Percy was cast out of Camp Half-Blood, due to his new "brother". Same goes for Nico, only he's busy in the Underworld, helping out Hades with whatever problems there are. But thats just the tip of the iceberg. What else could lay ahead in the future for Percy and Nico?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story was originally written by SoloMafia. He put it up for adoption, so I decided to adopt this here story, and rewrite it myself. You can check out the original version on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll only do this once, so make sure you pay attention. All things PJO related belong to Rick Riordan, and everything referenced to Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft & Ubisoft Montreal.**

* * *

Percy P.O.V~~

Well, you could quite honestly say that things have been going absolutely horrid for me. Why, you may ask. Well it's all because of my so-called brother, Michael Hamilton. And let's not forget to mention the kid that came along after him a week or so later, Alexander Davidson. And might I add the fact that he's Nico's half-brother.

But we'll get to him another time. For now though, let's talk about Michael. The beginning, he was on his way to Camp. Only thing wrong with that calm image is that he was being chased by the Minotaur. Kind of ironic, considering that's exactly what happened to me. Anyways, back on topic.

While he was running and crying in fear, I was the one to take it out. Of course, I didn't disintegrate it without having a few scratches of my own. When I got back to camp, I overheard how he was being chased by the Minotaur and took it out all by himself without being hurt whatsoever.

And apparently no one had known I went to go rescue him since I was the only one who went to help out. Anyways, when I overheard him say that, I decided to give it to him. I thought that if I did, it would be a one time thing. Besides, there's nothing wrong with handing the spotlight to someone else. Well it would seem you need to keep track of who you do that for.

Because several days afterwards, things started getting sabotaged around camp. Everyone wanted to know who was doing it, and wanted them to stop. They also were going around fixing and replacing things that were ruined. I was like every other camper, wondering who it was. The next thing I know, I'm getting a bunch of people breathing down my neck, telling me to stop whatever it was I was doing to the camp.

It took me a few hours, but I finally tracked down the source of who started saying it was me doing this. It was my gods damned half-brother, Michael. I ended up getting on his case and told him to quit making up lies. He owned up to it, apologized and said he would stop. I was satisfied with that, and let him be.

Afterwards, it became worse. People decided to pick fights with me, which is very unlike people. I mean, I'm one of the most likable people at camp. And here they are, attacking me. I managed to fight them off, sending a few to the infirmary, while the rest backed off. As it turns out, my half-brother was spreading lies about me, saying that I've become an arrogant bastard or some shit like that.

So I looked all around camp for him. And when I found him, lets just say I taught him a lesson he won't forget. I walked away from his bruised body as a few campers found him later on and brought him to the infirmary to fix him up. I entered my cabin and sat down with a sigh and washed some of his blood off of my knuckles. When I slept, I had a dream that forebode something bad would end up happening. What exactly, I don't know.

* * *

The next day was the last, and final straw. It started off okay, no problems or arguments. No fights with other campers, so that was a plus. But with a day going this good, things were bound to go downhill. So instead of going on throughout what happened the rest of the day, I'll jump to the end of the day where the entire camp was having dinner after giving their sacrifices to the gods (or should I say their Olympian parent).

I wandered up to the Pavilion a little later than usual, for reasons that are honestly beyond me. When I got there, I overheard my father, Poseidon, God of the Sea's, say that Michael was his new favorite son. And that should the Olympians ever fade, he would be the one to take the mantle of being the next Sea God. This ticked me off a little, and what added to the fuel was that I saw him give Michael a sword that looked like Riptide.

I growled to myself then stormed off. I don't know how long I was wandering around, but I finally stopped and decided to find Annabeth to talk to her. But before I could, I heard several voices moaning each others names. I couldn't make them out, so I got closer, even though I tell myself I shouldn't. Mortal curiosity, gotta love it. What I saw angered me to no end. In front of me was Michael fucking my girlfriend, Annabeth.

You heard me. He was fucking her! What happened next, I don't know. I blacked out internally and just went berserk. I ran straight at Michael, and he had little time to react and defend himself. So all he did was dodge my attacks that I was swinging wildly. That pretty much sums it up. But I did get a few hits on him, so I have that going for me.

* * *

When I woke up, or regained consciousness of my body or whatever, I found myself in a black room when a voice spoke out next to me. "I see that you have finally awoken, Percy Jackson."I jump slightly and turn my head in the direction the voice came, and I see a man wearing a black cloak with stars all over it. Not your basic clip art stars, alright? I'm talking 'space' stars.

"Who are you?" I ask him cautiously, not knowing what kind of situation I'm in. That is, if I'm in one at all. "I'm known by many names. But I am more commonly known as Chaos." My eyes widen significantly, having a hard time believing that I'm in the presence of Chaos, the creator of everything. "W-What can I do for you, Lord Chaos?"

You have no idea as to how hard I am trembling. Now I know I'm not really known for respect, but I do know when to give it. Especially when you're in front of Chaos. "I saw that on Earth, you were becoming a ghost of the past, a figment of once was. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. Which brings us here. I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" He smiled at me as if I were a friend of his. "I would like for you to become one of my Assassins."


	2. Chapter 2

_Nico P.O.V.~~_

I shouldn't be starting off by saying that I'm currently attempting to kill my half-brother, Alex at the moment. But I currently am. Not only him, but pretty much the rest of those capable and/or willing to fight me at camp. And might I say that isn't really a whole lot.

Because in all reality, there are very few who could stand in a fight against me. One of them being Jason Grace, son of Zeus and Hero of Olympus. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Hero of Olympus, but only if she truly set her mind to it. Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus. And of course, the most notable demigod of this generation, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. He's the guy who could take me down, without a doubt.

No time for chit chat though, as I quickly ducked under a swing from Jason and Alex's swords, which were aimed high. I countered back with a kick to Jason's chest and a slash towards Alex's arms, which he tried to yet poorly blocked, which resulted with his weapon being thrown up and out of his hands. He watched it land several feet away from him, and I smirked triumphantly at him.

But I quickly remembered about Jason, and turned my attention towards him and began to parry each attack he threw my way. Soon the tides began to turn to my favor, at least it was until Thalia came behind me and pointed her ridiculous bow and arrow at the back of my head. "Drop the sword Death Breath, and we can resolve this peacefully," she told me from behind. I sighed inwardly and dropped the sword, knowing exactly where this was going to go. I saw Alex coming up to the three of us as Jason asked the same question he asked all of those other times after Percy's disappearance.

"Now Nico, we know you were one of the last few to come into contact with the traitor of Olympus, Percy Jackson before he disappeared. We talked to Annabeth along with Michael, and they both don't know anything, which leaves you." Thalia continued where he left off, "You're the only other person besides Annabeth that Percy trusts with his life. So we're giving you one last chance to answer our question. Where is Percy Jackson?" Like the three of them should, they never let their weapons drop around me, especially Alex, since he's been told all of the stories about me. But to answer their question, I laughed loudly in their faces for about a minute or so before finally calming down to give one.

"How many times do I need to say it to get it through those thick skulls of yours? Probably a lot considering who your father is. I don't know where Percy is. Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you shit." And before any of them could respond, I turned my head backwards as far as I could to face Thalia, and said "Besides, he wouldn't tell Annabeth anything now after he saw her and Michael having sex with each other." I could tell this ticked her off since Annabeth was a dear friend of hers, because she knocked an arrow back even further. "You better watch what you say, di Angelo. Otherwise you'll end up with an arrow through your throat."

* * *

 _Percy P.O.V.~~_

I was making my way to the main hall, which was the place where I would be meeting Chaos for my next assignment. It made me wonder if it would be another training exercise, because they'll be the death of me eventually. Not literally, since I'm immortal, like the hunters are with Artemis. But I'd rather not think of the gods and their stupidity. As for the training, they actually really help me out. I'm much stronger and faster than I was before. Had I had this strength when I first fought Ares when I was 12, it would've been a walk in the park for me.

Now wasn't the time to remember any of that, since Chaos appeared in front of me. "Percy, it's good to see you're here. Now there's no time to waste. For you need to leave immediately should you wish to save him." Now I should mention that I became much smarter than I originally was. But that doesn't mean I know a lot of stuff that Chaos is talking about. "Who is 'him', Chaos?" "The person I am referring to, is one of your friends back on Earth. Now I know how much you dislike them, but you must realize that there are a few who never turned their backs on you. Especially this one here. He must be rescued and brought here, for he is very important to our plans."

Chaos handed me an image of a person that I never thought I'd ever see again. I nodded my head and placed the image in one of my robe's pockets and teleported out of Chaos's palace. When my boots landed on the soft ground in the forest of Camp Half-Blood, I put the hood attached to my robe over my head. And as the darkness in the hood developed over my face, preventing anyone from seeing my identity and distorting my voice slightly, I set off in the direction of the sounds of a battle that weren't that far away.

* * *

 _Third Person P.O.V.~~_

Nico was ducking and dodging away from every sword slash and arrow coming towards him. And every time he saw an opening, he took a slash with a normal sword he picked up. He didn't use his Stygian Iron sword, knowing if he hit any part of their bodies with it, their soul would be sucked into the sword and sent to the Underworld. Alex and Thalia were covered in cuts, while Nico was sweating profusely, his hair sticking to his head. He held up his sword to the both of them, and said while panting lightly, "Give it up. You can't even hope to beat me at this level. You two should give up, before I have to put you both out of action for several months. Which I would hate to do."

Thalia knocked back another arrow and fired it, as it pierced Nico's shoulder. "Maybe you should just shut up for your own good." Alex walked over to Nico, and punched him into the ground, as he held his shoulder in pain. "Now tell us what we want, and maybe I'll let your death be swift." Nico chuckled and spit into his face, and mocked him. "You can't kill me. I'll just come right back. After all, I am The Ghost King." Alex stomped on the shoulder with the arrow in it, making Nico grunt in pain. "And when I kill you, I'll be the new Ghost King. Now tell me what we want to know!"

The next thing he and Thalia knew, they were knocked backwards, and down onto their backs as a person landed next to Nico. "Stay down, while I deal with these two." Nico pulled out the arrow, and held his shoulder. "Not like I have a choice at the moment." The man chuckled and walked over to the two on the ground. He pulled out a sword that gleamed in the sunlight, temporarily blinding Nico. But as he got a better look, he saw it was a celestial bronze sword that had a perfect resemblance to Percy's sword, Riptide.

Thalia got up first, and stared at the sword and growled loudly. "You'll pay for interfering with affairs that don't involve you." The stranger laughed a little at her statement, and then replied after he calmed down. "Actually, it does involve me. It did when you attacked and hurt one of my friends." Thalia put her bow away, and pulled out a dagger made from the same material as the strangers sword. The man dodged every attack with ease, almost as if he knew where every attack would be coming from. After growing tired of the little dance, he hit Thalia in the face with the hilt of his sword, and grabbed the dagger and pointed both ends at her neck.

"Now leave, both of you. And if I find either of you again, I won't be so merciful." Thalia examined the situation, and found no way to get the upper hand. So she nodded her head solemnly, and walked over to Alex, picked him up and headed back to camp. Once the two of them were gone, the stranger dropped the dagger, holstered his blade then made his way over to Nico. "Come with me, we have much to discuss. Especially with my master."

He grabbed Nico's arm, then they both disappeared in a vortex of shadows and stars.


End file.
